Twins
by MaximusNightshade8
Summary: This is what happens when the Stolls go to Hogwarts. Long one-shot. *TRATIE*


_Summary: This is what happens when you put demigods at Hogwarts and let the Stolls run wild. _

"Ugh, all these moving staircases and corridors are driving me insane!" said a disgruntled Travis Stoll.

"At least you didn't get a water balloon dropped on you from out of no where. I swear this place has ghosts!" said an equally annoyed Connor Stoll.

"Dude, that Professor Dumbly-bore went over this. There _are _ghosts and apparently that was a poltergeist," Travis pointed out.

"Yeah, you would think the living poltergeists of Camp Half-Blood would have paid attention to the fact Peeves is running around here," said a voice from behind them.

The two brothers whirled around to face a smirking Katie Gardner holding a book on Greek agriculture.

"Sup Katie. By the way do you have a map? Cause' I'm getting lost in your eyes," Travis said seductively.

"Save the cheesy pick-up lines, I need to tell you something," Katie said glaring at Travis.

"Oh, you don't like cheesy pick-up lines? So, what do you like?"

"I like when you shut up and let me speak."

"So you admit you like me."

"What? That wasn't what I said. Now let me-"

"Hear that Connor? Katie finally said she liked me. I knew it was coming."

"Ugh, will you shut-"

"I hear you bro, so when were you really going to tell him Katie?" Connor asked.

"Not you two-"

"Connor, this was a moment I have been waiting for my whole life," Travis exclaimed happily.

"Oh my gods-"

"Hey Katie, was your dad a boxer? Cause' you're a knock-out!"

"WOULD YOU TWO SHUT THE HELL UP?"

"Okay, okay, what is it?" Connor asked.

"Annabeth sent me to tell you guys the counselors are meeting with the prefects in the Room of Requirements in 30 minutes," she said breathing heavily.

"Well that leaves us plenty of time," said Travis who was moving closer to Katie. Taking her hand he bowed and planted a kiss on it. "Some time we can spend getting to know each other," wiggling his eyebrows.

"Nice try Travis, but I still not going to spend 2 seconds alone with you," Katie still annoyed by his antics from earlier said, snatching her hand back.

"Ah, well, who says we have to be alone? I could get Connor to take a picture of me and you in a dip kiss," Travis said, his nose almost inches away from Katie's.

"Yeah, I think all pass," she said placing a hand on his chest and pushing him away.

"How did you find us?" Connor asked, smirking at Travis' failed attempt.

"Oh, I have Peeves to thank for that. You've been leaving wet footprints and puddles all over the place. Now we should be going or we're going to be late."

"What? I thought you said that the meeting was in 30 minutes," said a confused Connor.

Katie sighed. "Annabeth told me that 15 before I got here. Then I had to spend my time listening to you and Travis-"

"Oh but I know you love listening to me babe," Travis said.

"-and that took about 10 minutes and now we have to get to the Room of Requirement in 5 minutes and it's on the other side of the castle," she finished.

"Well lets get going, and the moment the meeting's over I'm going to find one of the wizards here and figure out where Peeves is," Connor said.

"Right, you do that and-TRAVIS STOLL YOU COME BACK HERE WITH MY BOOK THIS MINUTE!" Katie yelled at the retreating form of a cackling Travis with a book in his hand.

**A Few Days Later:**

"So Connor, do you think we'll ever _not _be lost in this school?" Travis asked.

"I highly doubt it," Connor replied. "You seen Katie lately?"

"Yeah, she's been hanging out with Michael Yew," said a slightly disappointed Travis.

"Oh"

Just then the Stolls heard some voices whispering around the corner. Sneaking a peek, they were presented with the image of two tall, red-haired boys crouched over a piece of parchment.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good," the one on the right muttered.

"You looking for Angelina again Fred?" the one on the left said grinning.

"Now, now, George, is it wrong for a boyfriend to check up on his girlfriend?" the one known as Fred said, also grinning.

"Stalker."

"Pervert."

"Arse."

"Git."

The two laughed and went back to the parchment.

"There," Fred said pointing to a point on the parchment. "In the History of Magic classroom."

"Shouldn't that be where we are?" George asked.

The twins paused and looked at each other and burst into laughs.

"I love this map Fred," said George.

"Me too George," said Fred. "Mischief managed."

Fred took the parchment and placed it in his robes and the pair continued down the hall.

The Stolls turned to each other and nodded.

They needed to get that map.

**The Next Day:**

"Are you sure this will work?" Connor asked.

"Of course it will," Travis assured. "It was invented by the Stoll's right?"

The pair exited the empty classroom and out into the busy hallway.

"Get your automatons!" Connor shouted.

"Made specially by the Hephaestus cabin!" Travis continued.

By Hephaestus cabin they meant Leo Valdez. Leo had agreed to help them if he got 30% of the profit and therefore had made amazing pocket sized automatons and other gadgets.

"Camp Half-Blood T-shirts for the tourist in you!"

"Only 2 golden drachmas!"

"Or for you wizards, 2 galleons!"

"Wrist-watches that transform into shields with the push of a button!"

By now, a crowd had started to gather, some interested in buying, others fascinated by the products they were marketing, and some just wondering what the heck they were shouting about. But the last mention of wrist-watches had the ones not familiar with muggle objects confused.

"What's a wrist-watch?" someone asked.

"What's a wrist-watch you ask?" Travis paused turning in the direction of the question.

"Only a fabulous portable object that tells time with a glance!" Connor said joining Travis' promotion.

"And to those of you that think 'pff, my parents have a watch, I know everything about it. I already have one!' do not leave! For as I said before, this one turns into a magical shield, capable of blocking anything from a manticore spike to a reducto!"

Now the crowd had become very large and was excited. A line began to form to order merchandise.

Meanwhile, the Weasley twins had noticed some shouting coming from a corridor and decided to see what it was about. What they found was the Stolls promoting at the top of their lungs. A part of them was slightly annoyed that there was another pair of twins in business, but a bigger part wanted to know what it was they were selling.

"Oi, Fred, let's get their attention," George suggested.

"Hey, you!" Fred shouted to the Stolls.

"What are they doing now?" a voice said.

The Weasley's turned to face a girl with long brown hair and brown eyes standing next to a boy with with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Promoting stuff, we're trying to get their attention," Fred replied.

"They will stop at nothing, those Stolls. By the way, I'm Katie Gardner and this is my friend Michael Yew," she said holding her hand out to shake.

"Pleasure," the Weasley twins said at the same time, taking turns shaking her hand.

"Authentic camp beads from the year of the son of Poseidon to the year of the Battle of Olympus!"

"Oh my gods Travis," Katie muttered.

"Which one is he?" George asked.

"The idiot waving his arms around like a lunatic" she muttered at first and then corrected herself saying, "the taller one," figuring Connor wasn't a genius either.

"Travis!" George yelled.

Travis turned to look at the Weasley's, still grinning like a madman. But when he saw Michael Yew's arm around Katie's waist his expression turned cold. Then it changed back into the wide grin, figuring he might as well please his customers.

He then realized who he was looking at and tapped his shouting brother on the shoulder. Connor turned and saw Fred and George and held up his hands for quiet.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you the residing pranksters of Hogwarts and some of the best comedians my brother and I have had the honor of meeting, Fred and George Weasley, founders of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes!" Connor announced.

Travis gestured for the two to come up front.

Bending down from his place on top of the table they had set up earlier he asked in his best Santa Claus voice, "Now what can get for you boys today?"

The Weasley's laughed and Connor grinned and smacked his brother on the back.

"Please excuse my brother for his _terrible_ impression on Mr. Claus," Connor mock apologized.

"It's cool, now, we would like to place an order," Fred said.

The crowd moaned and Connor held his hands up again for quiet.

"I think my brother and I both agree that the resident pranksters should get the honor of placing their order first."

The crowd reluctantly agreed.

"Alright, two Camp Half-Blood T-shirts, two shield watches, and two automatic centaur bug killers, _and _two pegasus-chariot automatons."

**The Day After **_**That**_**:**

"Travis?"

"Yeah Connor?"

"Don't you feel a bit bad about this?"

"A bit, but I need that map. I don't know, I don't trust Michael around Katie. He's been off since he almost died in the Battle of Olympus."

" You maybe right but-" Connor paused.

"What?"

Silence.

"Connor, _what?"_

"You crashed Travis."

"I what?"

"For Katie."

"I thought we knew that."

"_No, _we knew you were _falling _for Katie. But dude, you crashed. You are really obsessed with Katie. Every other conversation it's Katie this Katie that. You are in love with her dude."

Silence.

"I am aren't I?"

"You got it little bro."

Travis sat up and glared at Connor in the next bed over.

"I am _not _your little brother."

"Yeah you are, I'm older," Connor said, his face blank.

"No you aren't! You just like to tell people that!"

"It still counts."

"No it doesn't!"

"Eh."

"Whatever," Connor said picking up the specially made shirts for the Weasley's. In the shirts was mixture made to irritate the skin and make the owner do whatever the giver of the shirt tells them to do. Courtesy of the Hecate cabin and a few of the Gryffindors.

**A Few Hours Later: **

"And I present you two with your four automatons, your two shield watches and your two authentic Camp Half-Blood T-shirts," Connor said happily.

"Thank you," George and Fred said while George handed them a sack of gold.

"Pleasure doing business with you," the Stolls said in unison.

As the four walked away from each other, the Stolls grinned wickedly.

_The map will be ours, _Travis Stoll thought.

Little did they know that heading in the opposite direction, the Weasley twins had the same mischievous grin.

**The Next Day: **

"You think it will work?" Travis asked.

"Oh most definitely," Connor answered before flipping a coin into a rainbow they had made with the window and the sink in their dorm.

"Fred and George Weasley," he said.

An image formed showing the Weasley's wearing identical orange Camp Half-Blood T-shirts with their backs turned to the image.

And they were scratching their backs like dogs with fleas.

The Stoll's grinned at each other.

Travis cleared his throat causing the Weasley's to turn to the image.

"Whoa, that some new magic," Fred said in awe before realizing who exactly he was looking at.

"You two, you put something on these shirts!" he said in anger.

"If I wasn't scratching like mad I would be complimenting you on the cleverness of it," George said.

"First of all, thank you for complimenting our intelligence, second of all, you don't remember us giving you the shirts," Connor said with a smirk.

"I-" Fred and George froze, then began scratching again.

"Oi, Connor, Travis, do you know who gave us these shirts? Someone put something on them and I'm scratching so much that my skin is as red as my hair!" George said.

Travis and Connor shrugged. "I don't know. Hey, but if we _do _know and if we tell you, will you give something?" Travis asked.

The Weasley's shared a look. "Fine, tell us who it was."

_Might as well cover up our tracks, _Travis thought.

"It was Malfoy," he answered.

"Of course it was," George said. "Just going to have to use that prank we've been saving up, huh Fred?"

"I guess so George," Fred said grinning. "Now what did you guys want?"

"The Marauders Map," Travis said.

"How'd you know about that?" Fred asked.

"Doesn't matter, give us the Marauders Map, and by the way you don't remember anything in this conversation except for the fact that Malfoy is the one who messed with your shirts," Travis said and with a wave of his hand, the image of the confused Weasley twins disappeared.

**A Few Hours Later:**

The Weasley twins along with the rest of the Great Hall snickered and snorted as Malfoy sang a love song to a confused Luna Lovegood.

What happened was that the Weasley's had made Draco realize his undying love for Luna, in short, they slipped him and Luna a love potion making it so Draco was in love with Luna, but Luna wasn't in love with Draco unless it was natural. It would wear off in a few days, but the two brothers weren't worried about Luna. She wasn't buying a word he said, er, sang.

"Only you, can make, this world seem right," Draco sang in an uh, interesting voice. "Only you, can make, the darkness bright."

The blonde-haired Slytherin then proceeded to kiss Luna's hand and present her with violets.

"How did you two do it?" an amused Angelina Johnson along with a laughing Katie Gardner who had become one of the friends of girls on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, asked the twins. "No wait, _why _did you do it?"

"To get back at him," Fred answered.

"For what?" she asked.

"For being an annoying git," he replied.

"And for giving us shirts from the demi-gods and putting some sort of itching mixture on them. I mean he had it coming," George added.

"Wait, what?" Katie Gardner questioned. "How could he get his hands on one of our t-shirts? Besides, the only who were handing out the shirts, in fact I saw you order them from them, were the Stoll brothers."

"Ah, well who knows? Anyway, this was funny, I'm full, I'm itchy, and I'm going to mess with Filch-I mean go to class," George said with Fred following him out of the Great Hall.

"Spoken like a genius," Angelina muttered.

Meanwhile in the hallway outside the Great Hall, the Weasley's passed the Stolls and mindlessly gave them the Marauders Map as if they were in a trance. The two pairs then continued in opposite directions, one pair oblivious to what just happened, the other grinning happily at their success.

_**Another **_**Few Hours Later:**

"TRAVIS AND CONNOR STOLL! COME DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!"

An annoyed Travis and Connor came down the stairs from their dorm to be faced with a red-faced Katie Gardner. Of course, Travis knew she was coming. He had been watching the Marauders Map like a hawk ever since they got it.

"I can't believe you! Of all the most low-lived, under-handed, greedy, manipulative and just plain stupid things you've done, this is the worst!" she yelled.

"I know what you did you two. That mixture you talked to me about earlier? I know what you did! Fred and George itchy all of a sudden, forgetting who gave them the shirts, losing the Marauder's Map, and believing Malfoy did it and slipping him a love potion-"

"We all know that was hilarious," Travis pointed out.

"It was actually but- ba-di-di-ah, you're are not making me losing my focus! You return all their stuff, give them good shirts and don't duck."

"Don't what?" Travis and Connor said in confusion. That is before they were simultaneously punched by Fred and George who had snuck up behind the Stolls while Katie was ranting.

"Okay, we had it coming," Travis admitted.

"Mm-hmm" Katie agreed. "I took the twins to Madame Pomfrey and now they are not your mindless slaves!"

"We would like our stuff back," George said.

"Yeah, okay, here," Connor said giving them back their Marauder's Map and shooting them an apologetic smile. "We're sorry you know, we just wanted to see the map, you know."

Fred and George continued to glare and the silence was tense. And then they broke into guffaws. "We gotta hand it to you. That was clever, but…"

"But?" Travis asked.

"We still need two things."

"Which are?"

"Our t-shirts of course! You don't honestly think those tainted shirts are worth our hard-earned money!"

"Hard-earned my arse," Angelina snorted from the corner.

"It is!" Fred insisted. "We are qualified businessmen!"

The six began to leave the room for dinner but Travis stayed behind and grabbed a still angry Katie's arm.

"What?" she asked irritated.

"I'm sorry."

"They may have forgiven you, but I haven't. I know this was your idea Travis. You manipulated them and stole from them. That just plain wrong."

"I know and I'm sorry, it's just-"

"It's just what?"

"I needed the Marauder's Map."

"For what exactly?" Katie asked putting her hands on her hips.

"I needed to make sure you were safe."

"_What?"_

"I know I shouldn't have done this but, I was making sure Michael didn't do anything to you."

"_Michael?"_

"Yeah, Michael. I could be wrong but something's off about him. He's not the Michael he used to be. Ever since he almost died last year he's changed and not in a good way. I just wanted to make sure you were safe."

Silence.

"I just needed you to know why. I'll just go now," a sad and beaten Travis said before turning to walk out the door.

That is before Katie enveloped him in a hug.

"That was so caring of you Travis. Sure, manipulative, stalkerish, and weird, but caring," she muttered from where her face was buried in his chest.

Travis wrapped his arms around her and smiled.

"I'm sorry Katie," he said. "I didn't need to go through that and I just wanted to protect you. And I know what I did was wrong and kind've weird but-"

He was stopped by her lips.

She pulled away and smiled before saying, "You are one special boy Travis Stoll."

He captured her lips in a passionate kiss before whispering against them, "And you are one special girl Katie Gardner."

She laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck before kissing him again.

When they pulled up for lack of air Travis chuckled. "This has got to be one of the most cliche get-togethers ever."

"If you call conning the Weasley's, getting Malfoy in trouble and shouting our heads off at each other cliche, then yes, this is very cliche," she replied.

"Katie?"

"Yeah?"

"You know what my shirt is made of? Boyfriend material."

Katie hit Travis on the arm. "That was so cheesy. You could say it was _munsterous._"

Travis laughed.

"You know, I think I'll take you up on that offer," she said and the couch suddenly became very appealing to the two lovebirds.

**A Week Later:**

"Okay, if I transfer that into drachmas that's...15 golden drachmas," Connor announced.

"Whose order is next?" Travis asked.

"The Weasleys'. They just paid us Wednesday so go ahead and send it out and I'll get the bag of gold."

"Okay."

Connor made his way over to the bag marked _Weasley _and grabbed it, noticing it was lighter than the other bags even though the Weasley's had bought a lot this time.

He looked inside the bag and paled.

"Connor, where's their payment?" Travis asked without looking up.

When Connor didn't answer Travis looked up to see his brother staring at the bag with a white face.

"What's wrong?"

Connor was still silent.

Travis took the bag from him and peered inside. But it wasn't what was inside that shocked him, it was what _wasn't._ All that was there was a crumpled piece of paper. Travis reached inside and unfolded it.

It read:

_Leprechaun's__ gold disappears after two days. Oops,_

_signed, _

_Fred and George Weasley_

_p.s. Gotcha ;)_

He didn't know why but Travis just started laughing and that broke Connor out of his stupor and he started laughing too. They began laughing harder and louder until a sleepy and irritated Katie came up.

"Could you keep it down? It's 1 in the morning! What are you laughing at?"

Travis handed her the piece of paper and the empty bag, still laughing.

After reading the note, Katie started giggling and soon she was rolling around laughing with Travis and Connor.

Twins.

**Author's Note: So yeah that was my first fan-fiction in words without drawings or pictures. I'm not one of those big Tratie fans, I'm actually more of a Percabeth fan (honestly who isn't?) Oh well, this was the first story that came to mind so um, yeah. Author's Notes rock!**

**P.S. I like tacos and thank you for paying attention.**

**P.S.S. Sorry for any people who blow up saying Travis and Connor are not twins, it made the story easier to tell. Oh, and thanks for the people who reviewed!**


End file.
